Monday
by TrustNo1PL
Summary: One-shot rozszerzający nieco, moim zdaniem zbyt mało wyrażony emocjonalnie, jeden z mych ulubionych odcinków serialu - "Monday" z 6 sezonu. Fik sprzed wielu lat, jeden z pierwszych w ogóle.


**N/A** "The X Files" to moja pierwsza miłość pod każdym względem - serialowym, fikowym i shipperowym. W Foxie Mulderze kocham się nieprzerwanie od 6 klasy podstawówki, a paring Mulder/Scully wzrusza mnie tak samo od wielu, wielu lat.

To o X Files pisałam swoje pierwsze fiki, czasem zdobywające nawet nagrody na młodzieżowych konkursach literackich ;) Ale to były czasy bardzo, bardzo odległe. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że to jest coś takiego, jak fanfiction... ;)

Ale, do rzeczy. Ten króciutki one-shot to jedno z moich bardzo starych literackich wynurzeń. Poddanego lekkim poprawkom, lekko wyszlifowanego i dopieszczonego - postanowiłam go opublikować, bo to całkiem niezły, jak mi się wydaje, tekścik. Takie moje małe uzupełnienie jednego z moich ulubionych odcinków, pochodzącego z 6 sezonu "Monday", czyli "archiwalnego dnia świstaka".

Z pozdrowieniami dla moich wszystkich internetowych znajomych i przyjaciół z Xforum, które było takim moim przedszkolem internetowo-fanfikowym, ale przede wszystkim, miejscem, w którym poznałam masę wariatów zwanych Xphilami ;)

* * *

Strzał. Przeszył moją duszę równie boleśnie, jakby to mnie trafił w pierś. Tak, jak trafił Muldera. Otrzymałam dość sporo postrzałów, ale żadna ilość nie uodporni na ten ból. Podobnie jak żadna liczba postrzałów, które otrzymywał na moich oczach mój partner, nie zmniejsza rozrywającego mą duszę krzyku. Krzyku, który nie wydobywa się z wnętrza, pozostając w sercu i odbijając się po nim głuchym echem.

Strzał. Ułamek sekundy potem grymas na jego twarzy. Zdziwienie, zaskoczenie, później ból i strach. Zawsze jest strach. Nieodłączny towarzysz zranienia, podobnie jak adrenalina, wydzielana do krwi w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Serce przyśpiesza, płuca, coraz mniej sprawnie, wciąż próbują dostarczyć tlen do każdej komórki ciała. Przez mózg płyną tysiące myśli, połączenia nerwowe zaczynają szwankować, w umysł wkrada się chaos. Niektórzy mówią, że życie przelatuje przed oczami, ale to nie jest obraz życia, które minęło. To teraźniejszość, bolesna i okrutna, choć owszem, wymieszana ze wspomnieniami. Umysł powoli się przeładowuje, zaczyna padać pod własnym ciężarem. Jasność myślenia odchodzi w niepamięć. Jest tylko ból.

Czas jaki upłynął, nim Mulder upadł na ziemię, ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, znów je otworzył i zachwiał się. Niemal klatka po klatce widziałam, jak lewa ręka, odrzucona do tyłu, pociąga za sobą całe ciało, coraz bardziej bezwładne. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i runął na ziemię, wypuszczając pistolet z dłoni.

W tym czasie odruchowo wyciągnęłam broń i nagle stanęłam oko w oko z uzbrojonym mężczyzną, który właśnie postrzelił mojego przyjaciela. Adrenalina i mi uderzyła do krwi, oddech miałam jak po przebiegnięciu kilku mili.

Nie miałam innego wyjścia, rzuciłam broń, gdy zamachowiec pokazał mi potężną bombę umocowaną wokół ciała. Co miałam robić, w takiej sytuacji, gdy na ziemi, kilka metrów obok, leżał Mulder z wielką plamą krwi na koszuli?

Podbiegłam do niego, nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo. Uklęknęłam przy głowie wciąż przytomnego partnera. Ułożyłam ją na kolanach i trzęsącymi się rękoma próbowałam rozpiąć koszulę. Zmarnotrawiłam kilka cennych sekund na rozwiązanie krawata, denerwując się coraz mocniej, choć nie sądziłam, że było to możliwe. Wszystko trwało zbyt długo, a czas był na wagę złota.

Szarpnęłam i rozpięłam jego niebieską, splamioną krwią, koszulę. Przez chwilę patrzyłam z przerażeniem na ranę wlotową, tak blisko serca, jak to tylko możliwe. Zrobiło mi się słabo. Pomyślałam, że to koniec, że on nie ma szans.

Jednak medyczne wyszkolenie zrobiło swoje. Natychmiast przyłożyłam do rany dłoń, w ten prymitywny sposób próbując zatamować krew. Wiedziałam, że to niewiele da, ale nie mogłam przecież nic nie robić.

Przytrzymałam lewą dłonią jego głowę, osuwającą się z moich kolan. Na policzku zostawiłam krew. Jego własną krew.

Czułam pod dłonią, jak jego serce bije w dziwnym, zaburzonym rytmie, próbując ratować organizm przed śmiercią. Czułam jego oddech, płytki i urywany, sprawiający mu ból. Oczami lekarza widziałam krew zbierającą się w płucu, krew która wkrótce zacznie go dusić. Nie będzie w stanie natlenić mózgu, serce się zatrzyma, a po kilku minutach nastąpią nieodwracalne zmiany...

Miał półotwarte oczy, jednak nie widział, błądził wzrokiem dookoła, tylko na krótkie momenty skupiając go na mojej twarzy. Twarzy, z której mógł bezbłędnie wyczytać moje przerażenie.

Wokół nadal rozgrywał się dramat, ale mnie przestało to obchodzić. Mój umysł skupił się na tym, co czuły obie dłonie. Prawa, mokra, lepka i ciepła od krwi, przytknięta do jego klatki, kurczowo próbująca zatrzymać w nim życie, uciekające dziurą od kuli, i lewa, przytrzymująca jego głowę, głaszcząca po policzku, próbująca dodać mu odwagi i przekazać jedną myśl kołaczącą mi się po głowie: „zostań ze mną, Mulder, nie zostawiaj mnie, potrzebuję cię…"

Krzywił się co chwila, gdy, zupełnie mimowolnie, zmieniałam napięcie mięśni. Czułam, że powinnam do niego mówić, że muszę mu jakoś dodać sił, ale nie byłam w stanie. Zamiast tego rozpoczęłam negocjacje z, oszołomionym i roztrzęsionym jeszcze bardziej ode mnie, sprawcą tego wszystkiego.

Spojrzałam na twarz Muldera, gdy Bernard wycelował we mnie broń. Było mi wszystko jedno. Chciałam tylko ocalić mojego partnera.

Zanim świat zamienił się w ogień, jeszcze gdy krzyczałam, zdążyłam tylko pomyśleć, że przynajmniej nie zostanę sama...

***  
Strzał. Ból był szybszy od myśli, że zostałem postrzelony, że umieram.

Wiedziałem, że padam na ziemię, że broń wypada mi z ręki. Czułem każdą część ciała z osobna, nawet serce, które kołatało dziko w klatce piersiowej i napełniające się krwią płuca, choć podobno nie ma w nich zakończeń nerwów czuciowych. Każdy oddech sprawiał ból. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Zacząłem tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wszystko się zamazywało...

I ten ból. Pulsujący, drażniący każdy nerw, mroczący umysł, powalający ciało.

Żeby nie bolało tak bardzo...

Czas przestał się liczyć, podobnie jak otaczająca mnie przestrzeń i ludzie. Myślałem o śmierci. Wiedziałem, że jest już blisko, zimnymi mackami muskała już moją duszę. Bałem się strasznie. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że tak niewiele osiągnąłem. Że jestem nikim.

Nie ma mnie i nigdy nie było. Mulder? Fox Mulder? Nic nie znaczyły dla mnie te słowa. Nic.

Potem wróciła mi świadomość na tyle, by przypomnieć sobie o tym, że jest przecież osoba, której nie powiedziałem wielu rzeczy. Osoba, którą pragnąłem teraz dotknąć, poczuć ją. Poczuć ją, zamiast bólu.

Traciłem znów przytomność, gdy coś przywróciło mi część świadomości. Poznałem jakimś cudem, nie wiem po czym i jak, moją Scully. Moją Scully. Położyła moją głowę na swoich kolanach, zmieniając ułożenie mojego ciała i w ten sposób budząc mnie z odrętwienia.

Rozwiązała krawat, który tak mnie dusił, rozpięła szarpnięciem koszulę i położyła swoje dłonie na mojej rozpalonej, drżącej piersi, przynosząc ukojenie duszy, choć skrzywiłem się, gdy ciało zaprotestowało. Poczułem jej rękę na policzku. Taka delikatna, miękka i czuła. Trzymała mnie przy życiu tą ręką.

Chciałem żyć. Skupiłem się na tym dotyku, wmawiając sobie, że póki go czuję, będę żył. Przestałem rozmyślać o tym, co chciałbym jej powiedzieć, mając świadomość, że i tak nie dam rady, a cały wysiłek włożyłem w kontemplowaniu tego dotyku. Tyle dla mnie znaczył. Był taki cudowny, taki naturalny i piękny. Tak często go nie zauważałem, choć miałem na wyciągnięcie dłoni przez tyle lat, tuż obok. Podobnie jak bicie jej serca, pochylonego nade mną, konającym na wypolerowanej posadzce banku. Serca dobrego, wrażliwego, oddanego… oddanego mi. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, że jestem dla niej ważny. Mówiła mi to tyle razy, ja jej także. Ale nagle te wszystkie przyjacielskie deklaracje stały się błahostkami, które nijak oddawały to, co czułem. Jednak było stanowczo za późno, by coś zmienić.

Wiedziałem, że również się bała, słyszałem to w jej głosie, tak odległym, a jednocześnie tak bliskim. Znałem każdy dźwięk, który wydobywał się z jej gardła, każdą subtelną zmianę tonu.

Ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, gdy przez jej ciało przebiegł skurcz. Potem świat się skończył...


End file.
